


Capnolagnia

by Cuthwyn



Series: Jay/Roy Week 2016 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jason being an insufferable tease, M/M, Roy learns a new word, Smoking, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: Roy, Jason, cigarettes and a rooftop late at night.Roy's developed a new 'thing' he thinks is a secret but Jason is just the world's biggest troll.JayRoyWeek: Day 2: Cigarettes





	

Moonlight glistens across leather, creating an almost magical glow around the young man.  
A steady hand lifts the smouldering cigarette, lips claiming it, caressing it almost like a kiss and the cherry glows, hot and bright. Hot enough to burn if pressed against flesh.  
Eyes are half closed and the young man leans back against the chimney stack as he exhales.  
Smoke curling over parted lips, twirling around his head like a halo before floating up towards the heavens. 

Roy barely breathes.  
This is the Jason the world doesn't see.  
Calm, serene, just being.  
He feels like a sinner, trespassing on a sacred moment.  
Jason lifts the cigarette to his lips again and Roy's eyes focus on them. His mind providing a catalogue of other uses Jason has for his lips, the good, the bad and of course the very, very good.  
Swallowing, he tried to blink away the vivid image of those lips on him, tracing over his collar bone, caressing, curling around skin. Lips that forced him to cry out in ecstasy, providing the euphoric escape he constantly craves.  
Those lips part and smoke forms a small collection of rings.  
Roy tastes blood before he realises that he has been biting his lip, his hand pressed against his hardening cock, seeking out some friction through his jeans.  
He honestly had no rational explanation for it but whenever Jason smoked, Roy forgot how to think.  
He'd never experienced it before Jason. Sure he had his kinks, things that blew his mind and made Little Roy get with the program but smoking?  
It wasn't until he'd sat and watched Jason smoke without a care in he world that he realised that getting a hard on from just watching someone smoke was even a thing.  
Jason blew out another stream of smoke and a small squeak escaped Roy's lips, no matter how hard he pressed his lips together in a bid to keep quiet.

Jason paused. Looking down at his finished cigarette he crushed it out beneath his boot and leant his head back against the chimney stack with a smirk.  
'It's rude to stare, Harper.'  
Swallowing, Roy felt his cheeks heat up as a wave of shame washed over him.  
He'd been caught.  
'You gonna stand there all night? Gotta admit dude, you make a fucking awful gargoyle.'  
Clearing his throat, Roy took a few steps forwards, before discovering that to his dismay, shame hadn't solved his little problem, it had made it worse.  
Instead on being pleasurably hard, he was now excruciatingly hard and the brush of fabric against him as he walked was torture.  
'You alright there Harper? You look like a penguin with a stick up its ass.'  
Jason lifted his head, his eyes glistening in a way that meant that he was calculating. From experience that could either end very, very well for Roy or very, very badly.  
'Erm, yeah. Yeah I'm good. You?' Roy managed to force out. Sitting down next to his partner he lifted a knee in the hopes of hiding his predicament.

'Hmm.'  
Jason lifted probing eyes to study Roy for a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
'The guy over the road don't get what curtains are for. Look, he's butt ass naked!'  
Jason turned back to look at said man. Roy's attention however was fixed entirely on Jason's skilled fingers selecting another cigarette.  
Jason leant back against the chimney again, a smile on his face that spoke of only mischief.  
He looked like a Peter Pan who'd been made to grow up, giggling away at whatever tomfoolery was dancing across his mind.  
Swallowing, Roy watched him twiddle the thin white stick of tobacco around his fingers.  
'Like who does that ya know? There's some real perverse folk around, get off on the weirdest stuff. Don't ya think, Harper?'  
Roy felt his cheeks heat up and the blood drain from his face all at the same time. Nodding, he wiggling his hips in a bid to ease his physical discomfort.  
'Um- er- yeah. Yeah the dude should really close his curtains.'

Jason grinned. His fingers slowly guiding the cigarette to his lips, too slowly. A shaky breath left Roy's own lips and he tried to look away but was transfixed. His mind traveling a million miles an hour. Had Jason figured out the smoking thing? Oh Lord please don't let him have figured that one out.  
'Maybe. Hey Harper look! That couple a few windows across are having a right old row. Ha, ha, it's better than TV sitting up here ya know!' Jason exclaimed gleefully, the cigarette disappearing from his lips so he could clap his hands together in delight. Roy nodded along again, silently thankful that no, no Jason hadn't caught him out. He was just innocently observing the activities of the inhabitants of the apartment block opposite.  
'Woah, that living room over there! Who would decorate like that? Blue and orange do not go together, Jeez.'  
Roy couldn't help but stare at the cigarette in frustration, he just wanted it to go back between those lips again.  
''Harper, are you listening to me?'  
Glancing up, Roy noticed that Jason was now scowling down at him and offered a small smile.  
'Sure thing. Couple arguing over blue and red in the living room.'

Jason's scowl deepened before he turned away and bent over to light up his cigarette. The flame of the lighter definitely had Roy's attention, and all train of thought flickered and shorted out like the motherboard he'd spilt soda on yesterday.  
'What's got you so wired, hmm?' Jason questioned, teeth flashing in a sharp grin that had Roy squirming.  
'N-Nothing. Just tired.' Roy spluttered, bringing his knee up even higher to try and avoid detection of his true problem.  
Jason yet again brought the cigarette to his lips with exaggerated actions and blew smoke slowly into Roy's face, making a point of pouting his lips.  
'Tried huh?'  
Roy couldn't muster the brainpower to respond. He didn't realise what was happening until a finger trailed up his erection through the denim.  
'Well, we both know that's a lie.' Jason spoke softly, his hushed tone deliciously devilish, his lips brushing close to his ear and it was impossible to not smell the cigarette smoke.  
Roy was busted.

Blushing furiously at being found out, Roy watched as Jason made quick work of loosening his jeans and slipped a hand inside.  
'Don't touch me.' Jason instructed, pulling away to give Roy a hard stare who just nodded in response. Jason couldn't hide how his shoulders sagged in relief and a wide, impish smile spread across his face. Taking another toke from his cigarette he gave his partner a wink.  
'Keep those eyes on me, Harper. I want your full attention while I finish my smoke. Can you do that?'  
'Yes' Roy practically breathed, he didn't think he could look away if he tried. Gritting his teeth he tried not to cry out as Jason began to stroke him, those lips claiming the butt of the cigarette before blowing the smoke out over him again.  
This wasn't playing fair.  
'Jaaaay.' Roy whined, bucking his hips up in time with Jason's strokes, feeling very, very jealous of the cigarette. Jason just chuckled and increased his attentions, teal eyes dancing in amusement at his new game.

'You gonna cum? Already?' Jason asked, leaning down just ever so slightly so Roy could hear the crackling of the cherry, feel its heat against his cheek without burning him.  
Nodding, Roy finally managed to turn away, his cheeks now ablaze with humiliation. It was true, he was so close and every time he saw Jason smoke he lost all function, except the feeling of Jason's hand curled around him and the sight of the cigarette between Jason's lips. How was he meant to keep it together? Jason wasn't playing fair but then when did he?  
Balling his hands into tight fists to try and fight the desperate urge to wrap his arms around Jason, Roy grit his teeth and tried to find the most boring, unattractive things to think about to fend off the inevitable.  
'Eyes on me, Harper. This is all for you after all.'  
Roy's eyes flew back up to Jason automatically, the sight of him blowing out a puff of smoke, caused Roy to lose the game.  
Letting out a deep groan, he came shamelessly all over his jeans and Jason's hand, just as a pair of lips finally pressed against his.  
Parting his lips, Roy expected the kiss to deepen but instead was greeted by a mouthful of second hand smoke. Lifting a wary hand to dig into Jason's hair, he inhaled greedily before pulling away to blow it out, his mind swirling in an incomprehensible high.

'Harper? Did I break you or summit?' Jason asked, cocking his head to grin devilishly at him. The asshole knew exactly what he had done to him.  
'Fucker!' He growled breathily, before dragging Jason back down for a proper kiss, arching his back to try and get to him as close as physically possible. 'I love you.'  
Pulling away Jason gave him a lopsided smile, lifting a hand to brush sweaty strands of ginger out of Roy's face.  
'I trust you, Harper. Just next time you get a spell of Capnolagnia? Don't skulk in the shadows it's kinda stalkery!'  
Roy blinked back in dumb shock.  
There was a name for it?  
Capnolagnia.  
That's what this was?  
Laughing at Roy's apparent bemusement, Jason hoisted both Roy and himself up and walked them slowly back inside.  
'Oh Roytoy, so innocent. It's kinda cute!'  
'Shut up, Jaybird and let me do up my fly!'


End file.
